In manufacturing process technology, the material density requirement becomes imperative due to yield and reliability concerns. For example, if either the metal or via density is not sufficient, the low-k material popularly used in advanced integrated circuits is not robust to Chemical-Mechanical Polishing (CMP) process during manufacturing. Thus, a technique of inserting dummy layers is developed to increase the material density, in order to improve the yield rate.